


Favourite Game

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [27]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel his pulse, a slow tempered chaos beating against his ribs - waiting for her next move, his eyes searching the deep darkness of the blind. He could hear her breath, soft and warm against his skin as Shepard touched him lightly, teasingly... (Art Inside, NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Game

**Author's Note:**

> Kaidan Porn Week 2013 - art by mistressandry (prompted)

Art by mistressandry

He could feel his pulse, a slow tempered chaos beating against his ribs - waiting for her next move, his eyes searching the deep darkness of the blind. He could hear her breath, soft and warm against his skin as Shepard touched him lightly, teasingly - his cock aching with need. 

 _Don’t move, Kaidan._  She whispered, her knees denting the mattress as she crawled across his legs, her nails digging into his thighs to claim what was hers. He bit his lower lip, his shaft twitching as she pressed it between her breasts and licked his navel in a slow swirl that made his heart race. 

Another hard harsh grasp of his thighs as she slid back down, the soft curves of her breasts against the tip of his cock made him twitch again. He moaned as her moist tongue slicked at the drop of precum beading eagerly. 

 _Shh._  

Her soft spoken order was like hot steel in cold water - a hiss of breath between the lips, her warmth surrounding him but she wouldn’t let him cum. 

A suckle, a nip - a deep dip that constrained him inside her throat - he bit his lip again, the tangy taste of blood distracting him for a moment too long. One more twirl of the tongue had him on edge, but she stopped, his wrists bound against the bed, he couldn’t seek her out. 

Seconds ticked by, his need throbbing as it rolled into minutes - he wanted her. He arched his back, unable to speak - the rules,  _always_  the rules burning in the back of his mind or he’d be denied her touch.

No talking, no sounds - no moans only her touch and his eager body language. Shepard’s knees squeezed his hips, suddenly and in one swift motion slid down his dick. Her moan was deep, torturous to his ears.

_No moving._

He waited,the euphoria of her around him almost too much to bear but Shepard moved slowly, her fingers brushing the trail on his belly and her own, he could feel her fingers in her own folds, her muscles squeezing around him as she moved against him. 

He could barely hold it in, his skin heating with a flare, blue mists surrounding him as she moved faster. This was her favourite part of the game. 

 _Time to cum, Major._  She whispered again, her throat tightening at the sensation of his biotics against her skin, her pleasure building  as Kaidan thrusted upwards. His wrists still tightly wound against the restraints, muscles flexing in urgency to meet Shepard’s needs. 

She shouted his name, nails scraping down his thighs and leaving behind half moons in his skin, bringing him over the edge of his own pleasure. 

Yeah,  _this_  was their favourite game. 


End file.
